


Out of Love

by ellbro



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tuckington - Freeform, i dont know how to tag this, kiss prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellbro/pseuds/ellbro
Summary: Tucker loves Wash more than anything. Wash loves Tucker too.





	Out of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I havent posted since 2013! wild!  
> this is for a prompt thing! I had on reblogged it on tumblr like a month ago (i think? i just reblogged it now too.) and only Paxton asked for anything so shout out to them. AND shout out to Nile for beta-ing!!  
> anyway there will probably be more  
> Enjoy

Tucker has never been more grateful to have the opportunity to see every star in the galaxy whenever he wakes. He traces constellations with his eyes, finding old ones, and creating new ones across his lover’s skin. Though, the occasional scar puts a new gap in history, Wash looks more peaceful than the sunrise over Valhalla. The gentle rise and fall of his bare chest, the way his long lashes dust over freckled cheeks, his chapped lips parted in a soft breath holding a semblance of a whisper of the future they could only _hope_ to see. Tucker relishes in the quiet mornings like these, when neither he or Wash have any responsibilities until maybe later in the day. He can’t help but card his fingers through grown out bleached hair, can’t help but run a gentle thumb over the stars he’s blessed to see every morning. Wash’s eyelashes flutter, a tired sigh escaping from his nose, and with the opening of his eyes the soft smile that plays on his lips is gentle.

“Mornin’,” It’s a groggy slur that makes Tucker’s heart swell, followed by the question he gets every time his galaxy awakens, “find any new ones?”

“Just a couple dicks. Here,” Tucker traces a spot on Wash’s collarbone, a smirk playing on his lips, “and here,” another spot above his eyebrow. The roll of Wash’s eyes and the half hearted annoyed groan at the usual answer somehow makes Tucker’s smirk evolve into a grin.

“You say that every morning.” The smile on Wash’s lips doesn’t leave, though.

“I know.” 

They’re both quite for a while after that, Tucker tracing more constellations with his eyes, Wash just watching him silently. It doesn’t take long for the two to move closer to each other, just like every morning.

It doesn’t take long for their lips to meet, just like every morning.

The kiss is languid, soft lips meeting chapped and slightly scarred ones. Its firm, not only physically, but as a reminder that they’re both still there. They’re both still alive. When they pull away Tucker’s chest is filled entirely of butterflies, his heart is filled with so much love for the freelancer and he just can’t help himself when he pulls Wash back in for another kiss.

This time it’s a little more heated, deeper, more desperate than before. Tucker’s only focused on showing Wash how much he feels for him just by a press of the lips, determined to let him know just how much he appreciates the other for just being alive at the same time as him. Determined to show him how much he loves him with just this. When they pull apart they’re both out of breath, lips wet, eyes hooded. Their foreheads pressed firmly together.

“I’m so fucking in love with you, David,” Tucker breathes, the love pouring out of him.

“I know.”


End file.
